John Horus
Dr John Horus is a minor villain in the first season of The Plumber Knight Returns and the tertiary villain in the second season. He is a psychologist who worked for the Goombas and was against Mario. Background John Horus was a well known book writer, he was also a criminal psychologist at some point he wrote a book where he mentioned his opinion on Denise Wright, he thought of her as an "incoherent blur of a writer". Shortly after the goomba's, he filmed a commercial on his new book "the criminal mind, and you". Horus made this book for people to learn the ways of the criminal mind and be aware of their own cerebral defenses, and to inspire them to take charge instead of relying on Mario. Plumber Knight Returns Horus first appeared in episode 2 in a news interview calling Mario and insane sociopath who cares only about himself, and suggests people lock their doors and bar there windows, and believes Mario should be locked up. He also meets with Denise Wright, Denise recalls of what Horrus said in his book, Horus then says she is improving but tells her some of her recent work is a bit pro Mario. Denise asks why he cares, Horus says to be careful and if the goomba's think she's pro Mario, they'll kill her, Denise asks if that's why he bashed him on the news, Horus replies it's because he believes Mario's a deranged lunatic. Denise tells Horus that what she does is none of his or anyone else's business and tells him to leave, Horus does. He then followed Denise to Mario's house and confronts Mario and knew who he was. He then explains he plans to be mayor when he captures Mario, and tried to capture Mario and drew a gun to cap him, but was shot by Denise before he could get the chance. Even though he was thought to be dead, he was revealed to be alive in season 2 and is working with the Goombas again. Horus then makes a meeting with the new mayor Diana Foleman, he and her discuss plans, first that she'll have the goomba's lie low. Horus asks if new commissioner needs to be taken care of, Foleman replies the new commissioner has a vendetta against Mario and that he's on their side without even knowing it. Foleman asks about the blue hood, Horrus doesn't know, he then says they should focus on Mario and that he needs to be eliminated. Horus then said everything is going better than expected. When Foleman was arrested, Horus came to the office to destroy all evidence of the plan, The Koopa then came and told him he destroyed everything. The Koopa has then tasked him to kill the new commissioner and will make him stronger to do so. In episode 19 he confronts Commissioner McGuinness and as he the new mayor, he attempts to relieve him of his post, however Steve refuses to quit and tells John he's placing him under arrest, John resists and tells him to surrender, Steve also refuses and warns him if he won't go peacefully, he'll have to use force. Horus then runs at a super fast speed to him thanks to his new cybernetic enhancements, proudly saying how he will rule over the city while the Koopa rules the country and mocks Steve's attempts of trying to stop him. Steve shoots John in the gut, but John's cybernetic body protected him. John then disarms Steve and easily overwhelms and beats him brutally, and ruthlessly. Then John mocks Steve even further as he is beaten, however Ness launches a PK Thunder in his face. Ness then hits him with more PK Thunders and then finishes him off with a combined PK Fire, frying John's cybernetic body and killing him. Personality John Horus was a narcissistic, obnoxious, egotistical writer, he was very disrespectful to others, such as when he bashed Denise Wright's writing skills calling her an "incoherent blur of a writer", and he bashed Mario, calling him a deranged lunatic. When The Koopa had started his uprising, Horus became very power hungry and plotted to be mayor of the city. He has shown to be a competent criminal, able to follow Denise to Mario's house with her knowing, and smart enough to wear a bulletproof vest and bring a gun. After he faked his death, he started plotting more events and shown to be organized, cunning, and smart, he and the Koopa had arranged Diana Foleman becoming mayor, and had made secret meetings with her giving her orders and plans. He has a lot of respect for the Koopa and is his second in command, he feared him as well, and worries about there plans being exposed. Koopa promised to make him stronger to fight Commissioner McGuinness. After his upgrade, he announced his power hungry intent to rule the city. He was also a snob, and quite ruthless, mocking McGuinness before and after beating him to a pulp, his arrogance had led to his downfall. Abilities *Skilled Spy: Horus was shown to be a fairly skilled spy and criminal, tracking Denise and followed her to Mario's house, along with knowing Michael Camorelli's identity as Mario. He is also an organized planner able to make plans with the Koopa to take over the city, and making secret meetings with Diana foleman, and knows when to destroy evidence of the plan as he deleted it from Diana's computer. * Intelligence: not only was he a renowned criminal psychologist and book writer, he was also smart in combat, bringing a gun to shoot Mario's legs and bring him in to the Koopa, and he also wore a bulletproof vest to survive a gunshot. *Quick Draw: He apparently had a very fast draw as he would've shot Mario before his fireball was complete. After the Koopa upgraded his body to fight Commissioner McGuinness, Horus became much stronger, and gained incredible abilities. * Hand to hand combat: Horus was a skilled fighter, at least when he gained an upgrade, as his upgrade increased his strength dramatically becoming much stronger than a normal person. Horus was able to disarm and easily overpower Commissioner McGuinness (a trained cop) in hand to hand combat and beat him to near death . * Super speed: He also gained super speed, which he used to run to Commissioner McGuinness at the blink of an eye, he also was able to punch him several times rapidly, faster than the eye can see. *Heat Vision: he can shoot lasers and flames of heat from his eyes. *Near Invulnerability: He was durable enough to survive a point blank range gunshot without any damage, and he survived 4 PK thunders and was still standing, it took a combination of electricity and 2 PK Fires to destroy him. Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:The Plumber Knight Returns